Hagrid' Redemption
by revilo2468
Summary: What if Hagrid had told Harry how to get onto platform 9 3/4 how would it change Harry's life read and find out. First chapter is just a prologue next chapters will be longer
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey first off this is my first fanfic and although i dont mind criticism I perfer It constructive

DISCLAIMER I dont own harry potter or any of the characters likewise I dont oen any of the text I took from the book

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, ' he said. 'First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me ... Oh and by the way, to get onto the platform all yeh need to do is run right at the wall between platform 9 and 10 it might seem strange but believe me it ain't see yeh soon, Harry.'

The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid untill he was out of sight;he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid was gone.

They reached Kings Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it on to the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind untill Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. 'Well , there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'

'but that's exactly where it is Uncle Vernon' said Harry in a mock innocent voice, and then to Vernon's suprise Harry walked straight through the platform. 'Bloody magic muttered Vernon as he made his way back to the car.

Meanwhile Harry had emerged on to a platform packed with people who were standing next to a scarlet steam engine.

Harry made his way through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first, and then tryed to heave his trunk towards the door he tried but found he couldn't and ended up dropping his trunk on his foot.

'Need a hand' said a burly sandy haired boy who looked around 15 or 16.

'Yes please,' panted Harry.

With the boys help Harry's trunk was stowed away in a corner of his compartment.

'Thanks' said Harry pushing his hair out of his eye's

'Whats that' asked the boy pointing at Harry's forehead.

'Wait your Harry Potter' he said with a smile on his face.

Harry could only nod and the boy's face lit up with excitement.

'I bet your amazing at Quidditch ever played a game before?'

Harry shook his head.

'Well if your in Gryffindor you should come to trials anyway, if your a first year you probably won't make it on to the team but if your good enough you might make it next year. My names Oliver Wood I'm captain of Gryffindor by the way I'll tell you the date of trials at school, see you around.'

Harry looked dumbstruck as the older boy walked away then he shook his head and made his way on to the train.

It wasn't 2 minutes before a young bushy haired girl came into his compartment with her trunk and asked

'Would you mind me sitting here I don't know anyone and everywhere else is full?'

'Not at all' said Harry who had never had any friends before.

'My names Hermione Granger' the girl said.

'Harry Potter' replied Harry.

'Oh are you really I've read so much about you'

'You have?' asked Harry.

'Of cource you're in Modern Magical History, The rise and Fall of the Dark Art's and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.'

'Wow I never knew'

Harry then found out that Hermione was the daughter of 2 muggle's and that she wanted to be in Gryffindor. He also found out that she too had been bullied before she got her letter to Hogwarts.

Harry was sympathetic as it was similar to his child hood.

Just then a tearful round faced boy walked in and asked 'have either of you seen a toad?'

'No sorry' replied Hermione 'do you want us to help you look for him?'

The boy's face brightened instantly and replied

'Yes please'

The trio set off down the hallway of the train looking for the toad who they found out was named Trevor and his owner was named Neville Longbottom. Neville had squeaked when he heard Harry's name but managed to turn it into a convincing sneeze.

When asked about what house he wanted to be in Neville said

'Well I want to be in Gryffindor like my dad but I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff'

'Don't think that way Neville you had the courage to talk to us you'll be fine' said Harry

Neville's face brightened at that and walked back straight and head high into a compartment full of fifth years.

'Has anyone seen a toad' he said in a louder (though not by much) voice then he had to Harry and Hermione.

'I can get him' said a red heaired boy in a pompous voice 'Accio toad.'

Trevor came zooming towards the outsretched hand of the red head.

'There you

go' he said smugly before saying'now excuse me I have to go to the prefect's compartment'

And he strutted off as Neville muttered his thanks.

At Harry's compartment Neville thanked Harry and Hermione before saying 'I'll be off now'

And he left the compartment.

At that moment the train started to move and Hermione asked Harry

'Do you know any spell's?'

Harry replied rather awkwardly 'no'

'Neither do I but I think I'll try and learn some do you want to as well?'

'Of cource' replied Harry enthusiasticly he had never been asked to join in at anything before. Harry thought to himself as he went to his trunk to get his school book's this might be greater than I thought.

R and R


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter neither do I own the direct text I used from the book

'Okay so it says the incantation is 'Wingardium leviosa.' said Hermione looking down at the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) which was on her knee.

'Okay I'll give it a go' Harry replied. Then rolling up his sleeves he pointed his wand at a quill that was on the seat next to him and said.'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Harry's face fell when he saw that nothing had happened. Hermione saw this and said

'I think that your pronouncing it wrong it say's to make the 'gar' nice and long.'

'I'll try' muttered Harry before once again pointing his wand at the quill and saying 'WinGARdium Leviosa' putting extra emphasis on the 'gar'.

The quill to Harry's surprise rose several inches before falling back to the ground. Harry looked disappointed but Hermione said 'it says here that one must practice before being able to cast it without fault'

That was when the blond boy from the robe shop in Diagon Alley found them. He strutted into Harry and Hermione's compartment with two rather large boys trailing behind him.

'So is it true' he said 'everyone is saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment'

'Yes was all that Harry could reply as he was looking at the other boys who were much bigger than him and who looked extremely mean. The blond boy noticed where Harry was looking and said 'this is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Harry noticed that when Draco said 'Malfoy' he said it as though he was better than him and Hermione.

'We'll keep that in mind' replied Hermione.

'And who are you to talk to me in that tone' sneered Malfoy

'I'm Hermione Granger'

'Granger, that's not a name that I am familiar with'

'Well I'm a muggleborn you see'

'A mudblood,' said Malfoy outraged 'A mudblood dare talk to me like that! Crabbe, Goyle grab her I'm sure some of the older Slytherin's know a spell that will teach her some respect.'

Harry automatically moved in front of Hermione and just as Goyle was going to throw a punch at him there was a cry of

'Impedimenta' and Goyle was stopped in his tracks.

'How dare you threaten another student, and before you had even got to school yet' came the voice of the red haired prefect.

'I'm going to have to report you for this now leave before I make you wright lines.'

'Don't talk to me like that Weasley' said Draco my father will hear about this.'

As Draco and his two goons left the raid haired prefect turned to Harry and said 'are you ok'

'Yeah' replied Harry 'thanks, that's the second time you've helped me out now.'

'You're welcome that's what prefects do, my names Percy Weasley by the way' Percy paused before continuing

'I think I'll be seeing you in my house at Hogwarts but I won't say anything else' and with that he left the compartment.

Harry then realised that Hermione was crying, he went up to her and asked 'hey are you ok?' She sniffed before replying

'He called me a mudblood'

'A mudblood what's that?'

'I read it in a book once it means dirty blood; he said it because I'm a muggleborn'

'That's awful' said Harry outraged. Just then an old sounding witch called out 'Anything from the trolley?' Harry who hadn't had any breakfast was ready to by as many mars bars for him and Hermione as he could – but when he looked at the trolley of food he didn't see any mars bars only many different magical sweets.

Harry ended up buying several chocolate frogs, some pumpkin pasties and two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

When he re-entered the compartment Hermione looked up at him, her eyes were red. Harry showed her the collection of sweets and said 'here I got us something.' Hermione looked really grateful at that as no one apart from her parents had ever bought her any food before.

'Thank you so much Harry' she said and in that moment he knew that she didn't just like him because he was famous but because she knew he was a nice person.

'You're welcome' Harry said 'just don't tell your parents' Hermione smiled at that.

Harry opened his first Chocolate frog box and to his surprise the frog jumped at his face, he managed to catch it and take a bite out of it, the frog instantly stopped moving. His next surprise came when he found a card at the bottom of the box; it had a picture of an old witch and on top of that it said MORGANA. Hermione had also opened a chocolate frog and was staring at the card. 'I've got Dumbledore' she said excitedly. She flipped the card over and said 'wait there's writing on the back it says,

'Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern

times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his

defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,

for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's

blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,

Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys

chamber music and tenpin bowling.'

When Hermione turned the card back over she cried out in astonishment 'He's gone' to which Harry replied

'That's odd maybe he'll be back later'

After finishing off the rest of the sweets Hermione pulled out her wand and said to Harry 'I'm going to try to do the Levitation Charm now.' She gave her wand a flick and said

'Wingardium Leviosa' to both Harry and Hermione's surprise the quill rose in the air immediately although it only lasted for several seconds she looked extremely pleased with herself. The rest of the train ride went without incident with Harry and Hermione managing to learn a few smaller spells and when the train finally started to slow down a voice rang out 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time.

Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately.' Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Hermione he saw was whispering to herself about everything she had learned and wondering what she would need to know. As they walked into the corridor Harry said to Hermione 'You know if you've read all the set books you shouldn't have to worry' Hermione gave him a weak smile and although she went back to whispering to herself she did look a lot calmer.

When Harry and Hermione finally made it off the train they were greeted by a rather large but friendly face 'All right there, Harry?' said Hagrid when Harry said 'yes' he called out in a much louder voice 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me mind yer step, the first years followed Hagrid down a steep narrow pat. Nobody talked much until Hagrid shouted 'yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh.' The narrow path had opened suddenly and perched on a mountain was a great castle its windows sparkling in the starry sky.

'No more'n four to a boat' Hagrid called pointing to a fleet of little boats. Harry and Hermione made their way to the nearest and were soon joined by Neville and a sandy haired boy.

'Everyone in?' Shouted Hagrid 'right than FORWARD!' when they got to the shore on the other side they followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps to a large oak door. Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked on the door three times.

The door immediately swung open. There was a stern faced witch standing there in emerald robes the first thing Harry thought was that this was somebody you didn't want to cross 'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall' said Hagrid.

'Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here' replied Professor McGonagall. She then proceeded to open the front doors wider and beckoned them into the entrance hall which was so big that the whole Dursley's house could have been fitted inside it. Harry could hear the voices of hundreds of kids from a doorway to the right but Proffesor McGonagal showed them into a small chamber off the right of the hall. 'Welcome to Hogwarts' she began before the start of term feast begins you must be sorted into your houses; they are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.' Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Goyle when Professor McGonagal said 'Slytherin' however she didn't notice and continued on with her speech. 'Each of the four houses has produced excellent wizards and I shall expect no put downs based on one's house or ancestry.

Everyone saw the glare she gave Malfoy as she said this. Harry realised that she must have got Percy the prefect's message about what he said to Hermione. Malfoy seemed to have noticed that everyone was staring at his and although his cheeks didn't go red they did seem a lot pinker. 'At the end of the year the house cup will be awarded to the house that has the most point' she continued 'points can be given to those who triumph while points can be taken away for any rule breaking now I will return when we are ready for you.' She then proceeded to walk towards the great hall where Harry caught a glimpse of several black hats. While Draco was looking away embarrassed Crabbe and Goyle scowled and cracked their knuckles at anyone who sniggered at him.

Then something happened that made everyone jump and several people scream. Twenty ghosts had just floated through the back wall, they were pearly white and slightly transparent they seemed to be having an argument about someone named Peeved. The main voice of the objection looked like a fat little monk. After finally giving up he turned to the first years. 'New students' he said happily 'about to be sorted I suppose, hope to see you in Hufflepuff my old you know.' The ghosts then floated into the hall where the voices where coming from. Harry looked at Hermione puzzled 'ghosts are made when a person has died but who don't want to die' she said quietly. Harry looked at her again even more confused 'I don't really understand it either' she admitted. Harry was about to reply when Professor McGonagal returned 'Now form a line' she told them 'and follow me' with legs like jelly Harry got into the line behind a red haired boy and Hermione went behind him.

As they entered the Great Hall several more gasps sounded as they saw what was inside, four long tables were filled with students while thousands of candles floated above them. At the top of the hall there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Harry instantly recognised Dumbledore and Professor Quirrell. As they made their way up to the front table several people Harry noticed were staring at the ceiling Harry looked up and found that there didn't seem to be a ceiling, just an open roof. 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside' she whispered to him 'I read about it in Hogwarts a History' understanding flooded through him as he realised almost anything could be achieved with magic. Professor McGonagal had place a four-legged stool in front of the first years along with an extremely dirty wizard's hat. Harry was wondering what they would have to do when the sorting hat suddenly began to sing.

After the sorting hat had finished its song the school burst into applause, Harry was relieved all they had to do was try on the hat but his fear rose again when the first girl a blond haired witch named Hannah Abbott was placed into 'Hufflepuff' what would happen if he wasn't chosen at all would the hat just stay silent until Professor McGonagal would escort him away to the Dursley's. He managed to forget about it briefly though as Hermione's name had just been called out.

Meanwhile Hermione was feeling alright she knew she was able to do magic and that there wasn't a test all they needed to do was try on a hat. So when her name was called out she calmly walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagal placed the hat on her head, it was a second before a small voice in her ear 'said hmm what do we have here not a bad mind not a bad mind at all so great in fact that I wouldn't mind placing you in Ravenclaw right this instant' Hermione screwed up her eyes she knew Harry was quite likely to be in Gryffindor and she wanted to stay with the only friend she had ever had. She relaxed a little when the hat continued saying 'but what's this I see courage lots of courage and a desire to be with your friend well if you're sure I suppose I better put you in GRYFFINDOR.' The hat had shouted the last part and the breath Hermione had been holding was exhaled she beamed at Harry and went to sit with the Gryffindor table which had erupted with cheers.

Harry clapped for his friend as she had been made a Gryffindor but then he was back to worrying about himself though he had been excited that Neville had been made a Gryffindor as well he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he wouldn't be picked at all. So as the names rolled over he began to feel more and more queasy, until at last the name 'Potter, Harry!' was called out, taking several wobbly steps towards the podium he faintly heard many whispers about him. When the hat was finally placed on his head he calmed down a bit. Surely he thought to himself wizards and witches had decided he was a wizard they couldn't be wrong. At that moment a voice spoke in his ear 'ahh' it said 'talent, talent you have the potential to be a great Ravenclaw or Slytherin the second person in a year to have mastered a spell before they came here unusual very unusual.' The hat stopped for a couple of seconds before continuing 'well yes that does seem to be the only option' the hat said to himself 'Harry Potter I place you in…'

A/N I decided to stop earlier than I had thought as I really wanted to stop here hopefully it might make you keep reading as the story line is similar to the book. It will change a lot (I hope) in future chapters my brain is really annoying I am thinking of ways to change the seventh book already plus I have thought of a sequel to the seven books though I won't say anymore R and R


End file.
